fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Girl
Supergirl was the last Argoan, and Superman's foster cousin. Character History Kara In-Ze was the only survivor from Krypton's sister planet, Argo. While exploring the sector of space once occupied by Krypton, Superman discovered a hidden cryogenic facility which had sustained heavy damage. Only one chamber was intact, containing the last survivor of Argo: Kara. Taking the young woman back to Earth, Superman introduced Kara to his adoptive parents. The Kents took her in for three years under the guise of Jonathan Kent's teenaged niece. Eventually, inspired by her "cousin" Clark, Kara made a costume similar to Superman's and occasionally joined on missions as Supergirl. Kara frequently visited Clark in Metropolis and, as Supergirl, she had full access to Superman's Fortress of Solitude. In Supergirl, Superman found a living link to his alien heritage, and someone he could talk to about his dual lives as Superman and Clark Kent. She became a frequent friendly ally who could be trusted with Superman's secret. Kara was living in Kansas for three years, under Clark's instructions, until she was finally recruited into the new Justice League. Her first assignment was to go to Chong-Mai, alongside the Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Raven and, against his will, Red Arrow, to deal with a possible radioactive accident. Supergirl's juvenile and playful spirit charmed Red Arrow and the two became friends. Her somewhat immature nature made her act impetuously, which was frowned upon by some members of the League, especially John Stewart. However, despite her rushed judgment, she was goodhearted and well-intentioned. When Amazo returned to Earth, Supergirl and Steel went after Lex Luthor to take him into protective custody. After Luthor escaped into a refuge of his own, Supergirl aided the League's second line of defense against the android. She bravely attacked Amazo, but his cosmic power knocked her out with one strong impact. Sometime later she participated in the battle against the Dark Heart but she, like many of the others present, had a hard time against it until it was shut down by the Kyle Rayner. Powers and abilities Because Argoans and Kryptonians sprang from a common humanoid ancestor millions of years before and both lived on planets orbiting a red sun, Supergirl's powers closely parallel Superman's. Kara was born 16 years before her Kryptonian "cousin" but remains younger due to her time in suspended animation. As a result, Supergirl had powers that are similar to Superman's (flight, superhuman strength and speed, invulnerability, heat vision, super hearing, x-ray vision, telescopic and microscopic vision, and super breath) and she shared his vulnerability to Kryptonite. She was also weakened by red sun radiation and presumably has the same problems with magic. Because Supergirl was much younger than Superman, her power is not yet equal to her cousin's, though on her 16st birthday, it was evidenced how much her power has grown, as her strength seemed to be near his. She was cocky, hip, and very independent; though these traits often hindered her in her early career, she has also found ways to use them to her advantage. She also had over time, obtained hand-to-hand combat skills. Category:Characters Category:Females __FORCETOC__